


Dear Reader

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Fancying a quick write but with no inspiration, I used a 'first line generator'. The line I was given was:'Dear Reader,I wish I could tell you that I made it all up.'





	Dear Reader

'Dear Reader,

I wish I could tell you that I made it all up.

It still seems incomprehensible to me now that we all did what what we did yet lived to tell the tale. It would probably have seemed equally incomprehensible to me _then_ , that forty years later, I’d be updating my ‘blog’ on a device I’d ordered ‘wirelessly’ by simply pressing a few well-selected buttons.

So many occasions may have come to quicker, cleaner conclusions had we then possessed the array of technology so readily available to us all today. The Iranian Embassy siege, The Harrod’s bombing, the Brixton riots, my partner and I were there to witness all of them in some capacity or other and that of course, is just about all I can tell you about them.

Even now there are closely-guarded secrets that I’ve signed my name to on pain of imprisonment. There were _many_ more operations of course, probably never even searched for on Google nowadays, but all of which are still VERY ‘official’ secrets in the great scheme of things ...

To those that continue to ask, NO, I really _can’t_ give you my real name, my partners name or that of the agency we were working for. I DO wish you’d stop asking, it just isn't going to happen however flattering your interest might be ...

One question I CAN answer, is what finally got us out …

By 1999, we were working in a purely ‘advisory’ capacity. (Hark at me!)

In other branches of the armed forces, we would have been pensioned off donkeys-years before, but our particular unit had _always_ been understaffed and though we had signed away our Governmental personas, we were still occasionally called upon and still paid to be.

The London nail bombings struck a deep chord with me. Though I’m legally free to talk about them, I personally choose not to as such atrocities should _never_ be celebrated.

I finally decided to heed my partners warning and ‘get out’ after seeing the results of the explosion at the ‘Admiral Duncan’ pub in Soho. Nothing I could write about that occasion would be something any normal person would wish to read, but it did convince me to cut ties with my previous employers once and for all. It also served to tell me that I had one life and if I didn't live it the way I wanted, I only had myself to blame.

  
HOPEFULLY, my next entry won’t be so alcohol fuelled and I’ll get back to the nice stuff again. Last years sweet peas seemed to have self seeded! With luck, the next post might show their progress, so please wish them well, Dear Reader.

With thanks as ever, for reading, AA x

'The Angelfish Archives'


End file.
